Red Snow
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Mokuba has a fear. A fear that will haunt him the rest of his life. But who can save him from it? And what comes with it? Chapter 3 up!
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1  
  
Mokuba stood face to face with Seto. Seto turned around and walked away. Mokuba tried running for him, but he'd seem to fade away. "No, Seto!" Mokuba yelled as he stopped to catch his breath, "Seto." Seto just seemed to keep fading away until he disappeared. "Come back Seto!" Mokuba yelled into the darkness.  
Mokuba awoke to Yugi and his friends. "Mokuba, your awake" Tea stated the obvious. Mokuba got up and rubbed his head trying to remember what had happened. "What happened Mokuba?" that's what Mokuba was wondering too. "Why I'm I here?" it was one of the million questions Mokuba had swirling in his mind.  
"We found you out in the snow. You were unconscious." The word snow made all the memories if the event come back to him like a bullet. "Where's my big brother?" Mokuba asked. "We don't know" Tea once again, stated the obvious. "I have to go find him!" Mokuba speeded out the door with Yugi and his friends calling for him. He ignored them. He needed to find his brother.  
It was snowing outside and the snow was nice and thick. Mokuba almost had to jump really to run. Painful memories flew by his mind. "Seto! Seto where are you!" It was getting cold now. Mokuba's throat ached with pain and he started to feel dizzy. The bottom of his pants were wet with the melting snow and he felt very light headed. Mokuba suddenly slipped on something.  
Mokuba fell, face first, into the snow. Mokuba turned over and looked up at the sky. Its icy flakes fell and melted on his face. Mokuba was closing his eyes, falling unconscious, till he suddenly felt warmth. Mokuba thought his brother had finally found him as someone pulled him up onto their back. Mokuba noticed, that the someone wasn't really that tall and instead of short brown hair, long. "Niomi." Mokuba fell unconscious.  
Mokuba was face to face, once again, with Seto. Mokuba stood there while Seto turned his back on him, again, and faded away. "No, Seto!" Mokuba had yelled once again. Still, Seto ignored him and kept fading. "Seto." Mokuba attempted to yell out for his brother once again, when he felt that warmth again. The warmth he felt in the snow. Mokuba turned to see his cheerful friend Niomi. Niomi took him by the hand and flew him up into the darkness where a bright light was seen.  
Mokuba woke up. "You shouldn't of been sleeping in the snow, Mokuba" Mokuba knew that voice. It was Seto. Mokuba jumped up and tackle hugged him. Seto hugged him back. Mokuba noticed that he was really cold. Someone put a towel around him. He felt the warmth. He turned and saw Niomi. Niomi stared deeply into his eyes and felt his cheek. That warmth filled his head.  
"Your really cold Mokuba, here, take this" Niomi put another towel over Mokuba. "Mokuba, where were you. You were suppose to come home after school?" Seto asked. "And not suppose to get in trouble when I was gone" Niomi joked. "It started to snow, I got lost, and." Mokuba dug his face into Seto's trenchcoat. Seto hugged him. Niomi was lost. "You should go on home, Niomi" Seto said curling up the shivering body in his arms.  
"Well, ok" Niomi opened the door, "Well, see ya" Niomi closed the door behind her and ventured into the snow. ***************************************************************** I'm gonna write more chapters, so don't worry. Anyhow, what's up with Mokuba? Why does Niomi give him warmth when she touches him? What was the event that happened out in the snow? Please Review! And I promise to make more chapters! 


	2. The Secret

Chapter 2  
  
"Mokuba! Why are you keeping secrets from me!" Seto asked when his brother would not answer. Seto had asked what had happened and Mokuba resisted, like anything, not to tell. "Mokuba! Tell me what happened!" Seto asked again. "I can't!" Mokuba would yell back. The argument had already set tears in Mokuba's eyes.  
"Why can't you tell me!" Seto asked. Seto grabbed Mokuba's arm and forced him to look at him. (I know that didn't make sense ether, sorry.) Mokuba tried getting out of Seto grip, but doing that made Mokuba's arm red. "Answer me Mokuba! I just want to help!"  
Seto was trying to be calm, but this situation was new to him. Mokuba told him everything, but this time he wouldn't tell. "Mokuba!" Mokuba finally stopped struggling. Mokuba looked up at Seto. His face was drowned in tears. "Why can't you tell me?" Seto asked, calmer now.  
Mokuba had a long pause. Seto was about to ask again when Mokuba said, "Because they'll kill me." Seto was shocked. "Mokuba." Seto pulled Mokuba into a hug. Nothing was going to hurt Mokuba, nothing.  
"Yeah, but don't get use to it Motou, I just have family issues, ok?" Seto said coldly on the phone. "Geez Kaiba, I was only asking why you weren't coming to school, I mean, I have some right to know." Seto turned to his brother. His was laying in the couch in his office with his back turned to Seto. "Just tell my teachers I'm not coming to school, bye." Seto hung up.  
"So has the boy exposed us?" one of them asked. "I wouldn't think so, he is too cowardly" another one said. They all laughed at the thought. "Mayba it's the cowardly part of him that wants to tell" the leader said as she walked in. They all turned to her in surprise. "What do you mean?" "He knows his brother would protect him at any cost, so why not tell him. The threat was of no use!" the leader, angerly, said.  
"I want that boy" the leader said, "Now!" They quickly got up and ran for the door. "They better get him soon, I need that power" the leader said looking at a picture of Mokuba.  
"Please Mokuba, tell me who wants to kill you?" Seto asked once again. Their arguments seemed to always start like this. Mokuba, once again, refused to answer his brother's plead. "If you tell me, I can protect you from them." Mokuba looked up to his brother, "I promise I will." Mokuba nodded. Hey everyone! This is the 2nd chapter to the story, sorry if it's short. Who are these weridos that want Mokuba? What kind of power does Mokuba possess? Will Seto be able to protect him? So many questions, so little time. Please Review! 


	3. The Deal

Chapter 3  
  
"That's strange?" Niomi said after hearing Yugi's story about why Seto and Mokuba had not come to school. "Maybe it had something to do with what happened yesterday?" Niomi rubbed her head. Niomi looked at her watch. "Hey, 5 o'clock, Kaiba should be home by now. Well see ya Yugi!" Niomi said running off.  
Niomi opened the door. "Hello? Mokuba? Kaiba?" Niomi looked around. It seemed deserted until she heard a distant yell. "Mokuba!" Niomi ran up the stairs. She ran, following voices, which lead her to Mokuba's room. Niomi froze in her tracks. "Listen Kaiba, you could join us, after all, he is your brother." Niomi was lost, like she usually was with this family thing Mokuba and Seto had.  
She looked and saw a man in a dark black robe. You could barely see his face. "Don't do it Kaiba!" Niomi shouted to Seto after seeing Mokuba injured in their arms. "Niomi, I would never join them if it ment hurting my little brother, now hand him over." "I'm sorry to Kaiba, but I can't. You 2 get the girl. She has seen us."  
2 other men in black robes ran for Niomi. Niomi flung her backpack at the 2 and hit them to the ground. 'There goes my homework' Niomi thought as she ran for the man with Mokuba. Just as she was about to tackle him, someone came right in front of her and grabbed her. "Let me go, you gothicas!" Niomi struggled.  
"Come Kaiba, join us" said the man who had Mokuba. "I won't if it means hurting Mokuba!" "Then get him boys!" the man snapped his fingers and 2 other other men knocked Seto out. "That's not good" Niomi said to herself as they picked Seto up and flipped him onto one of their backs. "And for you, Missy, you will be the first to witness ultimate darkness!" Niomi looked up to his face.  
"As my friend Kaiba would say, get a life!" the man glared at her. "Ah, a tough girl I see, well lets see what you think when our Master takes over the world. Whahahahaha!" Niomi smirked, 'This has got to be all to easy. Thank you for being cold-hearted Kaiba.' "Hey mister gothica, what do you mean by, 'Your Master' I mean you have whatever your Master wants, why don't you just, you know, use it?"  
The man stopped laughing. There was a long pause between them. "Well- um-there is a very logical reason for that-um" "Go on-" 'Come on, you moron, turn against your Master. If you don't I'm doomed.' "Well-I don't exactly know what this power is" x_x "Well, I guess that is a logical reason. "Anyway, knock her out" the man ordered. And soon Niomi's vision went out.  
"We have retrieved the boy Master" the man bowed and offered Mokuba in his hands. "Wake him up!" the leader ordered. The man nodded and threw Mokuba against the wall. Mokuba quickly woke up from impact. "Where I'm I?" asked Mokuba. The man quickly grabbed Mokuba by the collar of his shirt. "You give us the power or-" "Leave him be!" the leader ordered. The man quickly dropped Mokuba and ran out of the room.  
For a moment there was only silence as Mokuba observed his surroundings. "You're a very bright boy Mokuba" the leader finally said breaking the silence. Mokuba didn't like where this was going. "Why do you care?" Mokuba spat back coldly, trying as best he could to sound brave. "It matters a lot, considering we're gonna need it to rule the world."  
Mokuba was lost. How could he, a 10 year old boy, rule the world? "What are you talking about?" Mokuba asked. The leader appeared in front of Mokuba and took off her mask. Her hair flowed down her back. "Come on Mokuba, join me. You will have friends, your family, the world. No one could stop us. Join me to create the ultimate evil. So what do you say?"  
Mokuba knew what she was trying to do. He had been kidnapped one too many times to be fooled by this trick. "You don't get it, do you?" Mokuba asked. Her smile turned into a confused look. Mokuba knew this would create great pain for him, but he knew it was the right thing. "I'll never join you! I won't betray my brother, my friends, and not even the world. I'll never help you!"  
She was shocked at this. On the other hand, Mokuba felt so brave. So confident that he would win this battle. So wise that he had done the right thing. "Then I guess I will have to force you." She snapped her fingers. Mokuba still knew where this was going, at least that's what he thought.  
Two guards walked in. They carried a limp boy with them. Mokuba knew straight away who that was. "Seto!" The guards dropped him to the ground as Mokuba ran to him. "Seto are you ok?" Mokuba asked. Seto opened his eyes to his crying brother. "Mokuba-" Seto quickly felt unconscious. "Big Brother!" the guards split Mokuba and Seto apart and walked away carrying Seto.  
"Now here's the deal, Mokuba" she said walking to him, "You ether do whatever I say, or you will never see your brother again. Mokuba could rememeber this situation very well. It was the situation that Seto was always in when he was captured. "Ok, ok," Mokuba said through tears, "I'll do whatever you want!" Is Mokuba actually going to create the ultimate evil? Wait, what is the ultimate evil? What is this 'leader' going to do? Please Review to find out! 


End file.
